Welcome Home
by RemusGirl21
Summary: He needed this to end. The memories drove him mad these days. It had to end...today. Warning Character Death Pairing....IT'S A SURPRISE! PLEASE REVIEW


The bottle of whisky smashed against the wall creating a dent in the plaster. The man stared at the glass, tears dripping from now cold obsidian eyes. His eyes roamed the trashed room, landing the picture next to his bed. They were happy then, both smiling with their arms wrapped around each other. His eyes were young, innocent, and his smile out shone the sun as he looked into the face of his lover.

"We were happy then," he muttered as his walked over to pick it up. His rough hands caressed the glass over the smiling person next to him. He closed his eyes quickly, the tears threatening to start again. There were too many memories in this place. He couldn't escape them.

So many had tried to help him through this. He could see their faces as he slid to the ground next to their bed. The friends he had fought countless battles with tried to visit him periodically, but they ended up running out the door before the bottles of alcohol hit them. His family tried coming over once. He wouldn't see them. He couldn't stand them. Eventually people stopped coming, and he was left alone with the memories.

Tears streaked his cheeks and dropped to dot the glass in his hand. He wanted this to end. He needed this to end. The memories drove him mad these days. His heart so filled with longing that he wanted to burst at the seams. It was going to end soon; it was going to end today.

"I'll go out with a bang," he smiled sadly, the picture clenched in his hand, "just like you did."

**_End Scene_**

It was raining in the grove where the people stood. All were dressed in black. Many cried, their hearts breaking at the sight of the two graves in the field of flowers. A woman stopped in front of them, tears being caught by the handkerchief clutched in her hand.

The stone on the left was older, the letters fading with time. She dropped to her knees and traced them with a soft finger. Her eyes turned to the other, this one glimmering with newly made stone. More tears fell as she read the words that were written there.

Son Gohan  
Beloved Husband and Son  
Brother and Friend  
He Gave Into the Pain Inside  
And Will Be Missed By All

"Why did you do it baby?" she asked hoarsely. She looked up at the man who stood beside her, her black eyes filled with questions.

"He loved too hard and hurt too deep Chichi. He was always like that. This time it was too much for him to take," the man replied, his trademark goofy grin absent from his face. His eyes grew serious as he knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned back against him as he gave her the strength that she didn't have at that moment.

"He's home now love. He's happy, and they're together."

She nodded brokenly before turning her eyes to the sky. There, in the middle of the rain clouds, was a hole that let a drop of sunlight shine on the graves below. She nodded again, a grief stricken smile shining on her face.

"Yes, my baby is happy now. He is finally home."

**_End Scene_**

"So they let you keep your body?"

"Yep. Even though I took my own life, I still saved the earth lots of times. It's the least they could do for me."

"…grumble…hypocrites."

"What? Didn't you want me to have my body?"

"Yes! Don't be stupid!"

"…………"

"Are you glad I'm here?"

"…Yes…"

"You're the same in death as you were in life!"

"I wouldn't be the same person you loved if I wasn't."

"…That's true…so what now?"

"We have eternity here. We can do what we want."

"Yeah…hey…um…"

"What is it now?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Yeah…but…"  
"I love you too."

"Really…even though…?"

"Look, it doesn't matter to me how you got here. You are here, that's all that matters. Besides……when I said forever……I meant it."

"Me too…hey?"

"What is it?"

"Aren't you going to welcome me home?"

"…………sigh…………do I have to?"

"It would mean a lot to me if you did."

"Fine. Welcome Home. There, are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I am happy now. Thanks Vegeta."

Ha! Gotcha! I bet you didn't think it was Vegeta! You probably thought it was Videl! Well, I really don't like that pairing, but please don't flame me for it. Comments and critisizms are welcome!

Griffin of Time


End file.
